The Boy Who Dreamed
by The-oracle-is-forever-waiting
Summary: Almos Pagad has always had dreams about a man in a silly blue box since he could remember, but what happens when it turns out that the the man isn't a dream? And what if Said Man wants him to be his next companion? No way he could say no, right? ((sucking at summaries YEAH ! gonna be rated M for a reason Oc/Doctor))
1. Almos Pagad

_((Hellooooooo~! I do not own Doctor who or any of it's characters so please support the official release and also...this is my first story so please don't bully me that much~! KAY THANKS~!))_

0-0-0-0

_He was smiling, he always smiles, but- this time it was a little different. His smile was hiding his pain, his fear, like as if he was about to die. Then he spoke "Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona~ and not the city Barcelona, the PLANET Barcelona. You'd love it! Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke. And it's still funny!" He's rambling. Its' almost funny if his face wasn't so upsetting... _

_Right next to the strange looking man was a girl, she was beautiful her blond hair barely reaching her shoulders. She was smiling too. I could have stared at her all day yet I know I had to concentrate she was saying something too with such a upsetting tone "Then why can't we go?!" _

_And yet again my attention was drawn to that man who looked ridiculous as usual "Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this" As if unison, though I know they couldn't here me, both I and the gorgeous girl looked at the man as if he was acting more crazy than usual "You're not making sense." _

_The man only smiled a bright genuine smile filled with sadness and fear behind it "I might never make sense again. I might have two heads. Or no head. Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement." she then gave the man a confused look as if she was trying to figure him out as always. "_

_It's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with..." then he turned towards that lovely women and smiled at her as if she were the world "Rose, before I go...I just wanted to tell you...You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic! And you know what? So was I-" _

"Riiiiiiiiiiiii~ng! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ng!" Slowly, the dark, brown, hair boy woke up. Blue sapphire eyes fixed on the blank ceiling as his mother picked up telephone. He could hear her of course, he could always here her "Hello? Oh Mr. Wilkinson! Yes, yes a good morning to you also. That's right he just keeps having them, I was informed that they would stop when he turned ten but now he's fifteen and the dreams just keep getting worse. He actually believes this man is real~! Mr. Wilkinson you've tried everything you could. It'd hate to put you through more appointments with that troublesome chil- Really? Oh Really? Thank you Mr. Wilkinson! Thank you!"

And suddenly, His world was spinning again and he sunk all the way under his blanket hiding the tears. She's so cruel, I hate her. "HONEY~! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL SOON! HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" And of course. He listened to his mother, after all school was the only other place he could escape to get away from her and her crazy rants.

"That's what your wearing?" his mother spoke in a disgusted kind of tone hidden behind a sweet innocent one. Yet the boy just smiled and answered "Of course mother, what else can I wear? This is the uniform." The boy pour himself a half glass of milk, about to take a drink when he heard the familiar sound of the 1941 Plymouth P11 Sedan honking right outside their home. "Oh! Adam's here! I'll be on my way mother!" and just like that the boy with dark brown hair ran outside to meet his friend and head off to school.

"Soooo~" Adam turned looked towards his friend with a devilish grin, as they drove towards their high school "how's the witched witch of north west doing today?" The boy with brown hair answered "That's rude Adam, witches everywhere would be offended!" He smiles to himself and then realizes something "ADAM! LOOK AT THE ROAD, NOT AT ME, THE ROAD!" Adam can't help but laugh "Relax Álmos Pagad, I know how to drive blindfolded." but that was the least of Álmos's problems.

0-0-0-0

((That's it for today! Tune in to whenever this is updated YEAH!))


	2. The Mad man in the Blue box

((I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters, so please support the official release.))

0-0-0-0

_Somewhere, outside Bergen, Norway, on the coastline of Darling Ulv Straden, four people we're all standing around, waiting for something. One was Rose Tyler, the other Mickey, then two more I can't seem to remember. Then suddenly, an image of a man begins to take shape. Slowly but surely, it forms into the man who seems to haunt my ever dream._

_She was crying. Rose Tyler, the defender of earth, Bad wolf herself, Crying? Now I knew I had to be dreaming, yet I couldn't draw myself away from the scene that started to unfold in front of me._

_There were so many words being exchanged it was hard to concentrate, all I could do was see different expressions exchanged between the two as the others watched as well. And then finally I caught the last few sentences Rose and the Man spoke to each other. "Am I ever going to see you again?" Those words were so heartbreaking I wanted to stop listening right then and there. But I couldn't stop, I had to listen, no – I needed to. Yet the words soon to follow were more heart wrenching than those previously said "You can't."_

"Álmos's! ALMOS! Wake up you dumb fuck!" Álmos's jolts awake, tears stained cheeks as he comes face to face with his perpetrator, eventually looking away from Christopher Walker. "What do you want Christopher?" the blond haired boy just gave him a look of pure disgust, as if Álmos was the most disgusting thing he ever laid his eyes on, "Your friend Adam told me to come and wake you up before class started, What were you even dreaming about anyways, huh? Your stupid imaginary _doctor_?"

Álmos's eyes shot up as quickly as they could, staring Christopher right in his eyes, "_The Doctor_ is as real as you and I, even more so, he breaths, he thinks, he cares, he loves!" now Álmos was up in Christopher's face, practically forcing the older boy to back down with each word until he was cowering beneath him, "And if he was Imaginary, he would be the most realistic imagination I have ever dreamed of!" with that the boy with dark brown hair stomped away, getting as far away as possible from that horrible bully before he could see him cry.

He couldn't believe it. Not in a million years would he believe that sweet, innocent Almos would make someone like Christopher shake like a chihuahua. Adam just had to go and ask Almos himself, even though Almos ditched school before it began, but it wouldn't be to hard to find him since his favorite place to hide from the world was in a police phone box.

Three and a half blocks later, Adam finally finds Almos, curled up inside the small box, crying. "Ah! There you are Almos~! I've been looking everywhere for yo-" Almos then suddenly cuts Adam off in mid-sentence "Tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him...Tell Christopher he's right..." the much smaller boy tries his best to fight back tears as a lump in his throat forms "The Doctor doesn't exist..."

"ALMOS PAGAD!" Adam yanks up the younger boy, shaking him madly as if he was insane "Don't you ever – EVER let anybody tell you he's not real! As far I'm concerned if you're dreaming about him then he must be!" then Adam stopped, and just stared into Almos's trying to reassure the boy, yet all the younger boy can think of to say to the older one was "Do you really think he's real? That there really is a mad man in a blue box flying through time and space somewhere?" a mischievous smile that only Almos and Adam's girlfriend have ever seen, appears upon his mature features. "How could I not?"

_Once again it was time to move on. Rose was gone and the Doctor was once again, alone. Perhaps he'll take a trip to Barcelona? He hadn't gone there yet, even though he was practically dying to. But as the Doctor started up his precious ship a women in a wedding dress suddenly appeared in his walk away "What?" was all he could manage to say in his confusion. Then the Runaway Bride turned around and gave the Doctor a face of confusion and anger "Who are you?" Then it was the doctor's turn to give her a confused expression "But-" The conversation went back and forth between the too as the Bride Keep asking where she was and the doctor could only reply with "What?!"_

Slowly but surely Almos woke up sleeping on Adam's shoulder, "You let me fall asleep?" Adam was reading a book he bought a while ago as his eyes shift towards the younger boy and smile "Well of course I did~! Can't deprive a man of sleep, just because his dreams have been about the same man and his box for 10 years, now can I?" the younger boy just smiled along with Adam but then it faded as he realized something "Tomorrows my birthday..."

Adam laughed "Usually for normal people that would be a good thing but for you I'm guessing...?" Almos stood up, took in a deep breath and sighed. "Mother's going to put me in a mental institute. I won't even last a day in there, I'll break before mid-day." Adam rose to his feet as fast as he could taking both of Almos's hands and looking him straight in the eye "Then let's run away together~! Let's leave this god forsaken town for good and have our own adventure like your Doctor does with his companions!"

Almos eyes light up with every word as he squeezed his hands in Adams "Do you mean it! Just the two of us! Traveling the world?" the older boy looked away slightly flustered as he let go of Almos's hands and rubbed the back of his neck "Well – I mean – That is I'd have to ask Victoria if she would like to come along but other than that..." Adam then looks back at the younger man and smiles a great, big, bright smile. "I would be happy to travel the world with you my friend~!"

Tears began to run down Almos's cheeks as he tried his best to rub them out of his eyes before they fell. "Almos Pagad are you crying over a request?" Adam wrapped his arms around Almos and laughed a half-hearty laughter "Come on Almos! Men shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit us!"

"I'm just so happy" the younger boy murmured into Adam's chest sniffling. "I know...I know" Gently Adam stroked Almo's hair, trying his best to sough the younger teen, actually succeeding in it. "Alright enough sappy face" Adam lowers his head down to Almos's and smiles, searching his eyes "Pack your things tonight. Tomorrow we leave, right after your mother goes off to work!" And with that the two boys headed home in opposite directions, anticipation crawling up their spins for the morrow.

Finally, Almos got home. His mother was already in bed. He slowly made his way to his room, chest burning with happiness, as he started to pack all that he could in one small pink suitcase caring all his hopes and dreams.

Somewhere around 10:47 pm Almos finished packing his belongings and headed off to bed eyes lids already heavy from lack of sleep, as he gently slips out of his clothes into his boxers and glides onto the bed. Closing his eyes for, hopefully, one last dream of his beloved doctor.

0-0-0-0

((Welp, that's it for now, until next time my imaginary followers))


End file.
